


The annual Christmas jumper off is as cringe as ever

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Funny, M/M, Missing Scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Let me guess embarrassing Christmas present for the father in law... or your brother maybe?” - she asked smiling as she started to lay out some jumpers for him to see.“No, actually it's for my husband.”Or...This is exactly how Robert and Aaron chose those fantastic jumpers for each other.





	The annual Christmas jumper off is as cringe as ever

He was a bit nervous. Alright excited as well, but he couldn't help his nerves. Aaron said he's gonna work all day at the scrapyard, and he created the perfect alibi. At first he thought it's not gonna work out, Nicola could be difficult at times.

 

“Why would he ask me?” - she asked confused. Robert asked her that if Aaron's looking for him, she'd say he's away on haulage business. - ”Besides you're not working there anymore... technically speaking.”

 

“Come on just play along. I need to go and get something sorted.”

 

“More secrets... I'm sure he'll love that.” - she muttered under her breath.

 

“It's his Christmas present if you wanna know.”

 

“Aww how cute.” - she said with a fake smile rolling her eyes.

 

“So? Will you do it? I don't want him to find out, it's suppose to be a surprise.”

 

“Fine... just stop the whining. God ...with marriage you became even more annoying. Just go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

So that's how he got here. In the middle of a cringe Christmas store somewhere in Hotten. He walked through the aisles looking for the perfect present. They kinda joked about giving ugly Christmas jumpers to each other, but Robert thought it would be funny if he'd really give one to Aaron. He just had to find a proper one.

He's seen so many, but none of them were right. There were the adorable ones, with a nice figure on them. Very festive, very cute... not very Aaron-like. Then he saw the funny ones with bells and lights on them. He really liked those, but it's more his style than Aaron's. He had to find something that's embarrassing enough to only wear it in the house, but not cringe enough for him to hate it.

 

“Can I help you?” - asked a nice lady stepping next to him. She smiled at him, waiting for his reply.

 

“Erm.... I don't know.... I'm looking for Christmas jumpers obviously ... but I think I need something....”

 

“Less tacky?” - she finished for him.

 

“Yeah, these are too much I want something simple, but still funny.”

 

“I think I can help, come with me.” - she nodded to the other side of the store. Robert hasn't made that far yet. There were more jumpers in that shop than Robert has ever seen.

 

“Let me guess embarrassing Christmas present for the father in law... or your brother maybe?” - she asked smiling as she started to lay out some jumpers for him to see.

 

“No, actually it's for my husband.” - he said with the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't help it, every time he referred to Aaron as his husband, he just wanted to smile. That's how happy it made him.

 

“You sure you want to give him a silly present?” - asked the shop assistant out of concern.

 

“Oh yeah. It's sort of our thing.” - answered Robert laughing. He was right. It all started with Paddy's ugly gifts from two years ago, then of course he had to top that last year. Okay he was at rock bottom, but he still managed to pick something out for Aaron, and ever since they got back together, he also learned that Aaron did love that present. So, that's how they started talking about it in the first place. It happened a couple of weeks ago, when Robert mentioned how it's almost Christmas. Aaron called him an idiot, and told him how he doesn't wanna hear any festive songs before 22nd. That was the earliest date for him to acknowledge the holidays. Not a day sooner.

 

Now that he thanked for the help, Robert was standing there, thinking about what horrific jumper he should buy. He picked out the potential ones. One of them said _**I'm sexy and I snow it** _actually he quite liked that one. Then the second one said **_Totally on the naughty list._** Choosing was hard after all. He never thought he'd find more than one possible choice. He saw one with **_All I want for Christmas is booze_** written all over it. He had to chuckle, that would look good on Aaron. Then he saw the perfect one. It was Christmassy enough with all the patterns on it, and it said **BITE ME** with capitals. It was festive enough to count as cringe, and it had a naughty reading to it, which he know Aaron would definitely like. He couldn't stop the smile on his face as he took the jumper to the cashier. It was the same woman who helped him.

 

“Oh, you found it then.” - she said sounding genuinely happy for him. - “Good choice.”

 

“Yeah, thank you, I hope he's gonna like it.” - he said excited.

 

“I'm sure he will. Merry Christmas.” - she smiled as she handed him the bag she put the jumper in.

 

“Merry Christmas.” - replied Robert before he stormed out to find some wrapping paper. And some ribbons as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Funnily enough a couple of days later the same shop assistant ran into another bloke looking for a funny Christmas jumper. She didn't think anything of it at first, but of course she tried to help, and in the meantime she learned that this jumper was meant for a husband as well. Coincidence? She didn't think so.

The man picked out one with bells on it. It was really funny. She remembered the other man looking at the exact same one. _It's gonna be a nice surprise_ she thought as she watched the man paying. He didn't spend as much time picking it up, as the other one, and he wasn't really chatty, but after this encounter she was sure about one thing. Ugly Christmas jumpers can be perfect presents. At least for two people, they really will be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
